madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XD1/Join AMC In Celebrating The End Of An Era Of Mad Men
After seven amazing seasons, and almost a hundred episodes, our beloved Mad Men is nearing the end of its run. In celebration and anticipation of the final seven episodes of what Rolling Stone hails as "the greatest TV drama of all time" (we tend to agree), AMC, in conjunction with Lionsgate and cultural institutions from coast to coast, will honor Mad Men through exhibitions, screenings, events and discussions. If you are fortunate enough to be able to attend any of these events, please comment below or ' ' about your experience for those of us, like me, who are not close enough to participate. The following is a list of the events we know of so far, where they will be held, and what to expect from them, if you know of an event that is not listed here, please help us out by posting it in the comments below. A complete list of Mad Men activities, which will be updated regularly with additional details, is available at www.amctv.com/madmenevents. __TOC__ (events are listed in chronological order) NEW YORK CITY New York City, home to Don Draper and his colleagues and family, will unite in a series of special events. The following New York City-specific events are listed on www.nycgo.com/madmenyc. Museum of the Moving Image *Central to New York’s Mad Men celebration will be a major exhibition at Museum of the Moving Image (MOMI) from March 14 to June 14. Matthew Weiner’s Mad Men, featuring more than 25 iconic costumes, large-scale sets and hundreds of props, video clips, and personal notes and research material from series creator, writer, director and executive producer, Matthew Weiner, will offer unique insight into Mad Men’s origins, and how its exceptional storytelling and remarkable attention to period detail resulted in a vivid portrait of an era and the characters who lived through it. Among the featured behind-the-scenes material will be the writers’ room where Weiner and his team crafted stories and scripts, and original interviews with Weiner about his creative process. The Museum’s exhibition marks the first time objects relating to the production of Mad Men will be shown in public on this scale. The Museum will also present An Evening with Matthew Weiner, a conversation about the creation and production of the series, with a guest moderator (TBA), on Friday, March 20, and Required Viewing: Mad Men’s Movie Influences a ten-film series featuring movies selected by Weiner—such as The Apartment, Les Bonnes Femmes and The Americanization of Emily — that inspired the Mad Men, from March 14 to April 19. Additional details and tickets available at www.movingimage.us/ Film Society of Lincoln Center *The Film Society of Lincoln Center (FSLC) will host Mad Men: The End of An Era, a celebration that looks back with the cast at their favorite scenes throughout the last 7 seasons. The evening will include a conversation with creator Matthew Weiner, and stars Jon Hamm, January Jones, Christina Hendricks, John Slattery and Vincent Kartheiser, at Alice Tully Hall on Saturday, March 21 at 7:30pm. Tickets will go on sale in March. Aspiring fans can also prep for the final season with “The Essential Mad Men” -- a FREE marathon of must-see episodes curated by Matthew Weiner from Friday, March 20 through Saturday, March 21 at the Film Society of Lincoln Center's Elinor Bunin Munroe Film Center. For more information visit filmlinc.com The New York Public Library *Also in March, The New York Public Library (NYPL) will bring to life its Mad Men Reading List, a collection of 25 titles read by main characters during the course of the series. Three of the largest branches will have displays of the books, select branches will offer copies of the books to borrow, and all NYPL patrons can access ebook versions. Museum of Jewish Heritage- A Living Memorial to the Holocaust *The Museum of Jewish Heritage will celebrate Mad Men with a public program featuring Matthew Weiner. On Sunday, March 29 at 4pm Mr. Weiner will speak at the museum about the evolution of Jewish identity on Mad Men, in support of their new exhibition, Designing Home: Jews and Midcentury Modernism, which opens March 31. BAM *BAMcinématek, the Brooklyn Academy of Music’s repertory film program, presents Mad Men at the Movies, a two-day film festival on Wednesday, April 22 and Thursday, April 23. On each night, the series will include a discussion with a cast member or Matthew Weiner about the films and their significance to Mad Men. For more information and tickets, please visit www.BAM.org/BAMcinematek The 92nd Street Y *The celebration of Mad Men in New York will continue through April. Matthew Weiner will be part of a public program at 92Y on April 28. Details forthcoming. Live from the NYPL *The culmination of Mad Men’s New York celebrations will take place several days after the series finale, with a special installment of LIVE from the NYPL, The New York Public Library's flagship ticketed event series. WASHINGTON, D.C. Smithsonian Museum of American History *The Smithsonian Museum of American History will welcome iconic props, costumes, set décor, scripts and research material from Mad Men to their permanent collection in a ceremony in Washington, D.C., on Friday, March 27. In addition to memorable items, such as Don Draper’s grey suit and fedora, as well as his office bar cart, the museum will receive Matthew Weiner’s original script for the seminal episode “The Wheel” (Episode 113) with an alternate ending that was never filmed. LOS ANGELES Los Angeles County Museum of Art (LACMA) *At the Film Independent LACMA screening series, Matthew Weiner and key cast members will participate in discussions with Elvis Mitchell, Film Independent Curator, following screenings of favorite episodes on Thursday, March 26 and Friday, March 27. Are you planning to attend one or more of these events? I can only make it to one, but I'll be there! I'll probably catch a few of these Unfortunately, no __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts